spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanksquidding
'''Thanksquidding '''is a season 2 episode of Back To Squidville. It is a thanksgiving themed episode which released on November 28th, 2019 (aka thanksgiving day) Plot Tom helps Squidward prepare for Thanksgiving Cast * Tom * Squidward Transcript The episode begins with Tom walking into Squidward's house, dressed as a pilgrim. "Happy Thanksgiving, squid!" he cheerfully says, before realising Squidward is asleep on his couch. "SQUIDWARD!" he screams, which makes Squidward abruptly wake up from his nap. "What do you want," says Squidward grouchily. "Today is Thanksgiving," Tom Replies, "and you're place is an absolute mess!" "IS NOT," Squidward says back defensively, but realises that his place is indeed a mess. "So what if I'm a little unprepared," Squidward says. "Uh, Squidward," Tom says, "do you even have snacks?" Squidward realises he has no food for Thanksgiving and stammers a bit. "Listen, it's only 3 hours until feasting time begins," says Tom, "so we'll have to do some last minute Thanksgiving shopping." Squidward screams in terror. Tom drags him offscreen. At the Squidville Mall, Tom gets a shopping cart and goes inside the store with Squidward. "Hopefully this isnt as bad as last minute Christmas shopping," Squidward says, and Tom replies, "oh, it is." Squidward glances inside the store and see there's a massive fire in one of the aisles and shoppers are fighting each other for even a tiny bit of food. Squidward gasps in shock, but Tom says "oh shut up and let's get this over with!" Tom looks around the store as he walks down the aisle when someone steals his hat. "HEY!" he shouts. Tom opens up one of the store freezers and all the turkey is gone. "WHERE'S THE FUCKING TURKEY," Tom shouts. "We're sold out," a store worker tells them while running away from rabid shoppers. "Now what?" asks Squidward. Tom replies "I guess we'll have to get what we can." Tom punches a random shopper and steals all their food from their shopping cart, but there are no turkeys. Cut to Squidward and Tom walking home with a bag of heavy food. "So now what," asks Squidward, "we cannot have Thanksgiving without a turkey!" "I'm thinking about it," Tom replies back. They get back to Squidward's house and drop the food on the ground (and on Squidward's foot) and Tom says "we'll need to do some cleaning" as the camera zooms out to reveal how messy Squidward's house is. There is a cleaning montage (because I am lazy) and the house is in perfect condition. "Hey, where's Snellie," Squidward asks, but then he hears a meow coming from a garbage bag. Squidward rushes to the bag and opens it, and Snellie crawls out covered in dirt and mess. "We mustve accidentally put you in our garbage bag," says Squidward, but Snellie hisses and slithers upstairs. "So," says Squidward, "how will we get our turkey?" "We do it the old fashioned way," Tom says. Cut to Squidward and Tom hiding in a bush stalking a turkey. "So, uh," begins Squidward, "what are we doing?" "We're hunting our turkey on foot," replies Tom. "Wait, do you even have a hunting license," asks Squidward, and Tom says back, "what the cops don't know can't hurt them." Tom loads up a shotgun and Squidward watches. Tom aims his rifle at the Turkey and says "steady…," but Squidward immediately asks "where'd you even get that shotgun?" which causes Tom to misfire and the turkey runs off. "God damnit Squidward," tom shouts, "that was gonna be a good turkey!" "So now what," asks Squidward, and Tom says "we hunt it the old-old fashioned way" while taking out a huge machete. "WHERE'D YOU GET THAT"" shouts Squidward, but Tom doesn't answer and runs after the turkey. "Who has ever hunted turkey like this," screams Squidward, but Tom shuts him up. Tom tries to tackle the turkey, but he misses it, and the camera cuts to Squidward right before Tom decapitates the turkey. It cuts back to Tom, cheering from his kill while still running. "TOM! THE CLIFF," screams Squidward, and Tom turns around saying "huh?" but when he turns back, he trips on a rock and falls down a hill, exploding when he hits the bottom. "Ow," he says. Cut to Squidward's house, where Squidward is preparing the turkey. He takes it out of the oven and sets it on the table, and Tom comes in wearing a full body cast and riding a wheelchair. "Oh, hello Tom," says Squidward, as he cuts a piece of the turkey off. "So, uh, how is your injury healing," he asks, and Tom just grunts. "Unfortunately," Squidward says, "you'll have to eat the turkey through a straw since home of your limbs work." Squidward puts the turkey in the blender and puts pours it into a cup. He puts a straw in it and puts it in Tom's mouth, and the doorbell rings. When Squidward opens it, every character from the show is at the door and they all hurry inside. They all sit down and Squidward hands all of them a slice of turkey. They all turn to the camera, saying "HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!' Category:Thanksgiving Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Back to Squidville Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23